lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Zombie
"Bob Zombie" is the 16th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on September 30, 2015. This is the 88th episode overall. Plot Douglas develops a new piece of technology replicating Chase’s bionic intelligence and gives it to some of the other academy students, including Bob. Meanwhile, Perry takes over the island, and instantly abuses her powers and makes everyone's lives miserable, especially Leo and Bree. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Mentioned Cast * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (indirectly) Trivia * This is the first episode with Bob's name in the title. ** This is the eleventh episode to have a character's name in the title. The first 10 being Leo's Jam, Air Leo, Spike's Got Talent, Leo vs. Evil, Adam Up, Trent Gets Schooled, Three Minus Bree, Spike Fright, Adam Steps Up, and Spike vs. Spikette. * This episode's name is a parody of Rob Zombie. * This is the second time someone wants to replicate Chase’s bionic intelligence. The first being Giselle Vickers in Bionic Action Hero. It's revealed that that was exactly what gave Douglas the idea. * The plot of Perry taking over the island while Donald is out and becoming a tyrant is similar to the Mighty Med episode, "Alan's Reign of Terror", where Alan takes over Mighty Med while his Uncle Horace was out. * Douglas almost got married to Perry in this episode. * This is the first episode to feature a wedding. * Perry serves as the main antagonist in this episode. * It is revealed that Adam doesn't know all the names of his students. *It is revealed that Douglas' middle name is "Orville". *Donald Davenport has been absent for four episodes in a row. His last appearance was in Space Elevator. **This is the longest time that Donald has been absent in the series. *Perry gains a laser gun glove from the Academy's weapon area in this episode. Goofs * In Adam Steps Up, Leo said that the island didn't have a beach. Although, in this episode, Perry's servants bring sand into the swimming pool. It's very possible however, that the sand was imported. * Douglas mentioned that the intelligence amplifier won't work on Bree, because her chip is an older model than the ones Krane gave his soldiers, but Bree's chip isn't the original, because Douglas created a new one for her in Which Father Knows Best?. ** However, this might be because the new chip was created based on the original one's specs, and might just be an upgraded version of the first. * Perry's ownership of the island should not have been legitimate: ** Donald is the official, rightful owner of the island, so unless he relinquished control of the Academy to Perry or she somehow purchases the island, which she did not do, documents/deeds to the island bearing his signature would have rendered Perry's claim null and void. ** The island would still be a micronation, as it cannot automatically become a country via registration. Legitimacy as a country can only be possible if a UN member state recognizes the island's sovereignty, which would have been less likely. Perryland also fails the second statehood criteria defined by the Montevideo Convention, which is having defined territory. The Bionic Island is an artificial territory, which does not count as an island under international law. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: BobZombie Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:2015 Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Bob Episodes Category:Episodes when Perry is an antagonist Category:Chadam Episodes Category:Breo Episodes Category:Episodes when Donald is absent